Cameras are commonly included in many electronic devices including notebook computers, tablet computers, mobile telephones, and televisions. These cameras are primarily used to capture still images or video, such as during a video call or to record a personal video. Although most cameras record in color, some cameras record in black and white for various purposes, such as reduce processing demands associated with larger files. Because black and white images are single channel images, they tend to use less storage space and are processed faster as compared to multi-channel color images, such as images having red, green, and blue (RGB) channels. The black and white images may be analyzed to detect objects, determine changes in scenery, and for other analytical purposes. However, even when using black and white imagery, there may be times that color images may be helpful to more quickly or accurately identify an object, such as a red car from an aerial view of a neighborhood.